


If you give a Mouse a blowjob

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Kissing, Msub, Multi, Oral, Petplay, handjob, m4a, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: What happens when you give a Mouse a blowjob?
Kudos: 2





	If you give a Mouse a blowjob

[shuffling sounds]

are... you sure this isn't weird?

yeah but...

no... I know you wouldn't lie to me [sir/ma'am]

say it?

[embarrassed sound]

do I really have to?

[muffled]

you want me to say it l-louder.

I-I... I'm [sir/ma'am]'s cute little mouse.

a-and I...

do I have to say this next part?

alright alright just don't... look at me like that.

[sir/ma'am] likes how I look in my ears.

there... I said it.

sit in your lap?

okay...

[sitting sounds]

yeah... I'm comfy... 

[gasp]

y-yes... I like when you bite my neck like that.

[whine]

you know that's a weak s-spot.

please... [sir/ma'am] don't tease me.

yes... I belong to you.

you're going to leave marks?

but I- [moan]

I... I can't help it [sir/ma'am].

[squeak]

[embarrassed sound]

n-no... that wasn't a squeak.

[gasp]

do it again? but [sir/ma'am]-

yes... you're in charge.

can... you kiss me? please?

[kissing]

[kiss]

what?

n-no I wasn't trying to distract you.

you'll give me a reward if I do?

[embarrassed noise]

o-okay.

[hesitant squeak]

[kiss]

again [s-sir/m-ma'am]?

[less hesitant squeak]

[squeak that turns into a moan]

what're you [groan] doing?

clearly [s-sir/m-ma'am] but-

[moan]

fuck yes, your hand [gasp] feels good.

don't- [moan] don't stop.

please- [kissing]

[moan]

[shifting sounds]

what- what're you doing?

[groaning]

y-yes I'll [gasp] lay against the couch but please- [moan]

don't stop [whine] touching me.

[moaning]

your mouth feels so warm against my skin. [groan]

f-fuck.

[whimper]

no- [moan] it didn't hurt.

please [sir/ma'am]... bite me again.

[gasp]

yes- fuck... [moan] god. I like when you bite me t-there.

I love the m-marks [whine] you leave on my hips.

they s-show who [groan] I belong to.

that I'm your [whine] cute p-pet mouse.

yours to- [moan] to use however you please.

[moaning]

please I- I need.

[sir/ma'am] I *need* more.

yes. [gasp] anything you want just, please.

[squeak]

a-again?

[squeak]

[gasp]

[moaning]

fuck... your mouth.

it's so warm... and wet.

[gasp]

don't- don't tease me [sir/ma'am].

no I... I know you're in charge but- fuck.

[whining]

yes... god yes.

I'm your cute little mouse.

[moaning]

m-my cock is yours to use.

please... [whine] please [sir/ma'am]... use me.

[sharp inhale]

Ooh fuck...

your mouth on my cock.

yes-ye [squeak].

[sir/ma'am]... [moaning]

so f-fucking good.

[breathless]

w-what?

[moan]

yes- [gasp] fuck.

I'll say it.

I-I'm your good little mouse.

[squeaks]

[moan]

wh-what? why are you stopping- I said it as a good mouse would.

please [sir/ma'am]... please don't stop.

[whining]

[moaning]

n-no your hand feels good.

I like when you stroke my shaft like that.

[gasp]

yes [moan] I like when you nip at my collar.

I'm yours to mark [groan] however you'd like.

[squeak]

harder... [gasp]

please [sir/ma'am]... suck harder.

[moaning]

[kissing]

[whining]

I-I want everyone to know I'm yours.

that I'm [gasp] your mouse.

[kissing]

[moaning]

I'm... I'm close [sir/ma'am].

y-yes... fuck.

I need your mouth.

[groan]

please... I need it.

[moaning]

[squeak]

t-thank you [sir/ma'am]

[gasp]

I- fuck.

I'm going to cum.

[moaning]

I-

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

fuck...

y-yes I'm okay.

just... holy shit.

[sir/ma'am] could you cuddle me, please?

[shifting sounds]

[kissing]

[laughs]

I had fun... did you?

[happy squeak]

I'm glad...

[kissing]

[yawns]

mhm...

just... gonna close my eyes for a bit.

[soft breathing]

[fade out]


End file.
